Fudo
Fudo was a prophet and student of the Tao of Shinsei. Belly of Fudo (Promotional flavor) Origins Few was known about Fudo. He appeared within the Brotherhood during the second or third century, and most likely he was once a samurai in service to one of the clans. Fudo appeared to have been an intensely skeptical and bitter individual, extensively questioning not only the Code of Bushido but the very nature of Honor itself. Imperial Histories 2, p. 286 Teachings and Self-Exile After a self-imposed exile he returned greatly changed, as a charismatic and enthusiastic man, who began to teach a new path to enlightenment. Fudo believed each man had to find his own, unique path, encouraging the abandonment of every sort of ideal including honor, Bushido, and even the Tao itself, which limited the perception of the individual. The memory of the past is a burden that weighs people, chaining them to their past and slowing their journey to their destiny. He suggested that rather than rely exclusively upon recollections of the past, trappings from those days might be kept at hand. Tokens, you might say. And with those tokens to serve as reminders, one could more easily focus on other matters, without the need to relive past experiences as the only reminders of joys already gone. http://www.kazenoshiro.com/kazenoshiro/8/h8e07p125.phpThe War of Dark Fire, Part 14 His views were recorded in the Writings of Fudo Fudo (Token) (The Harbinger flavor) Eventually he was summoned to a meeting with the Emperor. Soon afterward Fudo left the Empire and traveled into the Burning Sands, never to be seen again. Secrets of the Empire, p. 180 Heresy His interpretation of the Tao was not well received in many areas, and sometimes even called into question by some of the Brotherhood. Limbs of Fudo (Promotional flavor) Some among his students became truly deplorable and depraved individuals, completely unconcerned with anything but their own perceptions of reality. His teachings were eventually censored by the Brotherhood as heretical. Flyer: Seeds of Decay In the 4th century the Asahina Daimyo Asahina Miroken permitted the Fudoists to remain hidden away within the Asahina lands, to escape from the chase of the Brotherhood. Shadow of Disgrace, by Shawn Carman The Temple of Fudo was built in the deepest portions of the Spine of the World Mountains, where the range divided the Crane holdings into two. Coils of Madness, by Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, Seth Mason, & Brian Yoon Winter Court 1171 Susumu speaks of Fudo to Bayushi Hisoka at Kyuden Bayushi, in relation to the Battle of Kyuden Asako during the War of Dark Fire. Followers Either Fudo or some of his students were exiled from the Empire and eventually reached the Ivory Kingdoms, establishing small temples there. The followers of his writings were known as Fudo Cultists, Fudo Cultist (Promotional flavor) and expanded the Fudoism, becoming quite popular within the Colonies during the Age of Conquest. Gen Con 2012 Announcement It led to heated discussions among certain sects as to what the Brotherhood's response should be. Brotherhood Schism (Seeds of Decay flavor) Nemesis The Fudoists saw the madness of P'an Ku a blasphemy. If they get even a whiff of P'an Ku's influence coming from a peasant, they would destroy the entire village in order to make sure the area was cleansed. Coils of Madness: Design, by Bryan Reese His founder had fought the Mad Dragon centuries ago. Usui (Aftermath flavor) External Links * Fudo (The Harbinger) * Fudo Exp (Promotional) * Fudo's Assurances (Coils of Madness) Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Prophets